Kirsikka
Kirsikka is a chocolate palomino mare, bred, raised, and trained by Soren Svendsen. A cross between the sturdy Gaivoutnan Alpine-Draught breed, generally destined to haul ore from from the foothills of the Seldarin Mountains, and a fine, spirited stallion from the far off plains of Asanon, this mare's fiery demeanor predisposed her to a different fate. With a combination of the strength and appearance of her draft ancestors, and the speed, temper and conformation of her race-bred father, she was intended to be a scout's mount, and thusly is a highly skilled warhorse. An intelligent creature, she combines speed and cunning with strength and sure-footedness, making her a formidable opponent, and the pride of the tribe. Fiercely opinionated, she was often difficult to handle and far from friendly, save for those few people who managed to win her trust. When the Wall-Guard Caelan Svendsen embarked on his desperate journey to find warriors to shore up Gaivoutna's defenses, it was Kirsikka that he chose as his mount, leaving his own horse behind. Stealing her away from his father Soren's stable in the dark of night, their journey together began. Initially, she tested his skill continuously, and their trek was fraught with tension. Over the course of their travels together, Kirsikka's initial animosity slowly faded and the pair developed an increasingly deep bond. Although never a particularly affectionate animal, she proved herself to be a brave, steadfast companion. As time passed, she settled into her new way of life quite well, the constant travel and lowered expectations suiting her well, and her demeanor became markedly less hostile. During the party's adventures in the mountains, Kirsikka struck up a friendship in earnest with Ridley, forged from apple scented shampoo and fresh produce. When Caelan went to take part in the final fight to banish the blackblades, he left her in the elf's care. After Caelan’s untimely death, Kirsikka became somewhat jointly owned by Ridley and Vol, staying with the two of them when they were together, and going with one or the other when they were apart. Over time, Ridley kept the horse more and more frequently, to which Vol took little issue, as he had never bonded with her quite the same as the other elf had. Eventually though, when Ridley travelled to Gaivoutna, he took the mare with him to return to its original owner. Vol was at first resistant, not wanting to lose the horse entirely, but Ridley eventually won out, explaining that as good of a person as Caelan was, he most certainly stole this horse and, if the first owner wanted her back, it was his right. Initially, Soren retook possession of his horse and attempted to rintegrateher into his herd. However, it soon became apparent that the mare was far from being in favor of this arrangement, as was evidenced by a series of broken fences, broken bones, and untimely escapes, culminating in the severe injury of both Soren himself, and a neighbor's prize stallion. Finally accepting that between her intractability and staunch refusal to do anything remotely productive, keeping her had become far more trouble than it was worth, so he begrudgingly returned her to Ridley, claiming she had been "ruined". Ridley gladly took her back, and was only slightly patronizing to Soren in the exchange. From that point, Kirsikka happily travelled about with Ridley, spending her time milling about the continent wherever he happened to go.Category:Companion